CRABS and Bee2
by CasualCarnival
Summary: Its the middle of the school year and Sollux is transferred to a new school where he meets a rather grumpy small boy named karkat. Karkat has a lot of secrets and no one tell them to, not that he would want to say anything about them... Trigger warnings: Self Mutilation, Depression, Suicidal thoughts, Abuse Rated T for karkats and soll's mouths and the theme of the story /Solkat\
1. Chapter 1

CRABS and Bee2

Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or any of the characters in this fanfiction

Note: Hello! I know most of you are not going to read this but I am going to put it here anyways. My name is Carnival! Anyways, I am taking a class this year that requires me to write about anything I want. So I thought that I would do that, but I decided to make it a challenge for myself. I have to write a chapter every day starting from 12 pm to 12pm. I would have that time to write the chapter, edit and post up to this website; whichever website I may be posting this to. So I do apologize if some of these seem rushed or small or… something along those lines. I really hope you enjoy whatever it is that I am going to wright.

Chapter 1: Getting To School

Sollux Captor lived with his brother and father in a small apartment, they had just moved seeing as their father had gotten a new job at some tech place. Soll wasn't exactly sure what happened at that place, BW corp. he thinks that is what it's called, they needed his programming skills there, that might even be a future career for Sollux and his brother, Mituna, to work at seeing as coding was both of their hobbies. Well it used to be Mituna's hobby until...the accident...but that is besides the point right now. They were about to go to their new high school, Alternia High. Sollux wasn't really looking forward to it, he never really looked forward to school, he never really got along with the other students. They all always thought that they were to cool for him. All he could do was hope for a good first day at school and at least make one friend...

The loud beeping sound of his alarm clock is what woke up the captor today, it was, not the best way for him to wake up and with a grumble he reached to turn it off. He got

up to get dressed. He found that if he just moved in the mornings and just did what he needed to do that it was easier to wake up quicker and have a better mood in the mornings. He picked out a black t-shirt and a grey pair of pants along with his yellow hoodie, he put on his favorite white shoes as well. That is when he heard a light knock on the door. "Ye2?" he asked notifying the other that he was listening.

"Ju2t makeiing 2ure you are awake." came the reply of his father. It was tradition, he would wake and dressed and a soon as he was finished he would be greeted with the knock on

his door from his father. "Anyway2 II am off to work, make 2ure that you and Miituna are not late." He says.

Sollux nodded before remember that his father could not see him through his door ,"Alriight." He then heard his father walk away. He sighed, apparently his father was going to have to be at work till around 10 at night which meant that he would be taking care of most of the chores bn the house. He walked out of his room and turned into the bathroom where he did his hair and slipped on his glasses allowing everything to go into focus, he smiled. His glasses are 3D which meant that the lenses were both red and blue, he just loved that he was able to get his glasses that way, made him a little more different than the others. He then headed out of the bathroom and into the main room which was a mix of the dining room, the kitchen and the living room. His brother was already dressed and waiting for him to get his backpack on, which he did,"Are you ready to go?" He asked Mituna, the other nodded enthusiastically already headed out of the door racing soll to the buss stop. Soll of course not wanting to disappoint his brother, raced with him.

At school

After a rather long and boring bus ride they finally reached the building, it was pretty big and was already beginning to fill with other students from other busses while the kids

who lived nearby and had already headed to school and were already inside and hanging out with their friends. Sollux walked in with Mituna and headed to the office where they would be able to ask for their schedules and then head to their first classes. After doing that, Sollux made sure that Mituna knew where he was going and then he looked at his schedule to make sure that he knew where he was going to need to go as well. Math. Well that wouldn't be that bad he guessed, he pretty much already knew anything that they would try to teach him and so he could just not pay attention and doodle or something like that.

` With that thought he began to head to the class being taught by someone named Mr. Bellsnap, what a strange name he thought. Once he got there, he was glad to find that

class had not started yet since the teacher was on the phone, He found a seat by another kid with pure black hair, a black turtleneck, grey pants and bright red eyes. He of course, being

himself did not say a thing and just focused on getting out his notebook and pen. However he could not avoid from being sucked into a conversation with the other.

"SO, WHO ARE YOU?" he asked, he certainly wasn't very quiet that's for sure, in fact, Soll was a bit surprised by it, he almost jumped in his seat.

"iill tell you who ii am iif you tell me who you are." He says in return smirking, he could tell that peeved the other slightly.

"FINE, MY NAME IS KARKAT, NOW .YOU?" he asked again.

"2ollux, niice two meet you." He says sticking to his word.

"YEAH, NICE TO MEET YOU." Soll could slightly hear the scoff in the words.

Note: Yeeeeahhh, I know it wasn't that long but hey, i started this at 10 something pm and now it is 11:08 pm and I need to edit and post, so I am going to do that real quick, do expect a

slightly longer chapter tomorrow hopefully. I am going to be at the Zoo with the family so I am not sure how much time I will be able to put in seeing as i need to do my homework as

well. Anyways. Thank you for reading if you did! I'd love to have feedback of any kind.

-Carnival


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I will try to take into account what you have told me so that I may improve my writing powers! Anyways, I do not think this chapter is going

to a whole lot bigger than the last one, it is 7:31 pm and I have to go to bed at 10 for school. I will do my best though.

Chapter: 2: The Gang

During math class all Sollux did was pass notes with this Karkat kid, he is fun to talk to and he found that the others constant anger and loudness was rather cute...wait, cute? Eh...he guessed, there is really not any other way for him to express it, but it didn't mean he likes him, does it? Never mind, class is almost over and he needed to make sure that he was ready to go, as the teacher said a few more sentences telling them what homework was.

Once that was over he walked out of the classroom with Karkat in tow. He looked at the other,"Tho, where are you headed?" he asked secretly hoping the other was heading

to the same class, Language Arts.

"...Language Arts" He says and Sollux can't help but to grin, what luck he has today.

"Fantathtic, come with me." He grins nodding at the other and lead him to the class. Just like in the other class they spent it talking through notes, either having no idea what the teacher is even talking about.

Lunch time

"Alright, now you should know there is a few people you need to meet...and some of them are complete assholes while others are...eh...Anyways, I think they will all like you." Karkat says guiding Sollux to the cafeteria. He nods, he did not mind meeting other people. Maybe this school would be better that the other ones he's been at. As soon as they got to the cafiterea the both got thier food and headed to a table filled with other students.

"Are thethe the people you were talking about KK?" He says using the new nickname he made for Karkat. The other nods leading him to the table

"Alright fuckasses listen up we have a new friend, this is Sollux. Sollux, this is..." He began to point to each person,"Eridan, Tavros, Gamzee, Kanaya, Terezi, Feferi, Vriska,

Nepeta and Equius." They all seemed to say sup, while some groaned and a few scoffed.

Sollux waves 'hello' before he sat down to eat his food, when he was interrupted by a bottle of faygo being put down besides him, when he looked up he is greeted by the

face of that gamzee kid,"You should all up and have a motherfucking faygo."

"why?" he questions

"Because it is all up and required to be apart of our group"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE GAMZEE." Karkat walks over to them picking up the bottle tossing it back at the clown who looked offended that he was toss the drink,"Leave him alone."

gamzee thankfully left and Sollux sighs, glad.

At the end of the day Sollux traded phone numbers with them all so that they could stay in touch. He headed home with his brother who also seemed to have made a number of friends as well, this school year was looking rather good for the two. He was glad that it was the beginning of the weekend to so that meant he had about three days of things he could do.

Note: I know i know! Not at all any longer or the same length but there is so much I need to do, just be glad there is another chapter at least, I really hope you like it, I might be doing the

next chapter at Karkats place so be prepared for a bit of sadstuck there. Anyways, like I said, this is for a class so i am looking to improve! so please reviews of any kind!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Hello everyone! I am so sorry about yesterday, but I am here so. I will make this a great sadstuck filled chapter! Anyways, here we go...I hope you like it

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Karkat walked home from school, this was the one part he hates about leaving school...He knew he would find Kankri there as he would have gotten out of school a while ago- and with any luck, he is in his room where he can't be hurt.

Kk walked into the household being greeted with the strong smell of alcohol and bottles littering the floor. He sighed, his father was home. That one thought made him worry, was Kankri okay? He immediately runs up the stairs and bursts into the others room not caring what the other might be up to. Kankri was indeed there, but...not untouched, he could tell from the drips of bright red liquid staining the others shirt,¨Kankri! What the fuck happened!?"He asked, in a flash he was at the others side gently taking off the shirt.

¨Karkat….please, i can handle this on my own...please stop…"Kankris voice echoed out, Karkat could hear his attempts not to cry, whimper and beg for him to stop. He knew it hurt him, there were a lot of cuts. But what unnerved Karkat is how thin kankri is… He already knew the other didn really eat, he already knew he was skinnier and lighter than he should be, but it was continuously getting worse...He could run his hand along Kankri's back and feel each bone in his spine. He shook his head, he had to focus on the task at hand.

¨Shut up" He growled the words out as he got closer to the others right shoulder where he began to pick out small shards of glass regardless of kankris whimpers in protest. He checked three times for more shards before he snuck off to the bathroom so that he could avoid their drunken father that was somewhere about the house. He managed to get the first aid kit and head back to the bedroom without being noticed. He sat down besides Kankri wrapping up his wounds sighing. "Are you okay?" he asks thinking that he maybe should have asked that first.

"Yes, I am fine, I just seemed to have triggered...him…" He says looking at Karkat. Before Karkat could say anything however a small ding was sounded on Kankri's phone. Kankri looked at it and seemed to think,"You should go somewhere tomorrow...I have a friend who wants me to come over but I don't want to leave you alone." He says.

Karkat nodded,"okay, I'll see if I can find someone who is willing to let me stay the night tomorrow or something like that." Kankri nodded at that as well,"Also, you are eating tonight, I don't care what excuses you may have, I don't fucking care." He growls putting a new shirt on Kankri. He could see the other frown, probably about his use of foul language, but honestly he didn't really care. So, before the other would nag him and he could tell that he was going to, he got up and headed out of the room quickly to avoid it.

He then went downstairs where he would prepare a meal for all three members in the household. While he didn't want to cook for their father he was afraid not to. He forgot once and got a hell of a beating because of it. Kankri is also a vegetarian somehow in all of this mess, Karkat can't help but respect him for it, the fact that he still chooses to pursue his own moral rules that he had made for himself. Karkat began the stove deciding that mac & cheese would be sufficient for them all. He also pulled out his phone to find a place to stay. His first choice was Gamzee, but Gamzee was becoming...unstable, he was getting a little careless with the substances and alcohol, just like his father. Never mind that, maybe he could ask his new friend Sollux, he seemed rather nice and he would like to get to know the other better.

'HEY FUCKASS, CAN I COME OVER TOMORROW…' he stopped for a second wondering what he should write next, soon deciding on: 'EVERYONE IS GOING SOMEWHERE AND MY FATHER DOESN'T WANT ME TO BE HOME ALONE.' he nodded, yes that works wonderfully.

after a while longer he received a reply text

'2ure, ii don't miind, we are not really doiing anythiing, but iif you wanted two we could fiigure 2omethiiing that miight be fun two do.'

Note: thank you so much for reading! this chapter was really fun to write and i hope that you enjoyed it as well, I think I might start a side story for A crokri thing which will have most of the same events, and i will write those whenever I am bored, the first chapter for the crokri story will be taking place after the events in this chapter. Anyways! Like i said, any kind of review is welcome! im also always open to ideas. So, see you next chaper!


	4. Chapter 4 (Not A Chapter )

Note: I waited so long to write this right now, it is 9:35 so i can't write tonight because I have to go to bed. I decided to pick up knitting today, who knew it could be so calming…Anyways, because of this mishap I will write 2 chapters tomorrow to make up for it. Im so sorry! ;~;


End file.
